Hurricane
by Ghost Wrider 117
Summary: Chip and Gadget weather a storm together, and in the process, finally admit to feelings they had been holding back. Oneshot. Mush warning.
1. The Storm

Chip looked up from his Shureluck Jones novel to see that Gadget was still pacing in the candlelight. The wind was howling outside, and the old oak swayed constantly from the force of it. From time to time it would shake violently in a strong gust. The combined sounds of the wind and driving rain produced a constant thrumming moan that was downright eerie.

It had been several years since a major hurricane had hit New York State. And although they had managed to again avoid a direct hit, Greta was still causing havoc. She had formed off the coast of the Cape Verde islands more than two weeks ago and slowly made her way across the Atlantic, building strength and size until she was a massive 420 mile wide category 5 storm. As she encountered the Gulf Stream, she slowly turned from her almost direct course towards Charleston and headed north.

As all Atlantic storms traversing the eastern seaboard did to some degree, she slowly edged out to sea, losing some strength as she encountered cooler northern waters, and was eventually downgraded to a category 4 storm. But due to her size, she lashed the entire length of the East Coast with category 2 and 3 winds, and storm surges in places reached seven feet even though she never officially made landfall. And she was in no hurry to get anywhere. She took her time, averaging just under 8 mph, flooding community after community.

At the moment, she was centered 98 miles off the coast of Long Island, moving NNE at 9 mph. She was still a low category 4, but was expected to be downgraded to a 3 in the next forecast. Windspeeds at the treehouse were averaging 88 mph, with gusts over 100, occasionally pushing upwards of 110.

They had certainly had their fair share of storms, and the treehouse always came through with flying colors. But this was different. The combination of constant wind and rain was taking its toll. Despite the shielding foliage of the boughs, rain was still seeping in around the doors, windows, and vents in every room. It wasn't severe enough to be considered dangerous, merely annoying. Pots, pans, and buckets were collecting most of it.

The initial plan was to board up all of the windows. Unfortunately the wood that Gadget had spent weeks steaming and bending and drying so they would have the proper curvature to match the tree in case the need ever arose, had warped even further in storage. In a scramble Gadget had managed to find some wood warped well enough to cover the main windows, but that was all. Rain was trying to get past the door, but a couple of towels stuffed around the jamb had stymied it. Elsewhere in the house, the drafts, leaks, and baleful soughing of the wind made the other rooms all but uninhabitable. Thankfully, though, the main room wasn't crowded.

Monterey Jack was visiting his parents, along with Zipper. It had been years since they all managed to be in the same place at the same time, and when Kate wrote Monty to say she and Charlie would both be in Florida he was compelled to join them. Of course, then Greta showed up, extending his stay against his will (though he probably didn't mind).

Two days ago, the need to move the Ranger Wing out of harm's way became apparent. Foxglove heard Gadget fretting about where to take it and offered the location of a cave she used to roost in. After some debate, (mostly at Foxy's insistence) it was decided that Dale would pilot the Ranger Wing there and stay with it (and Foxy, of course). That left Chip and Gadget to hold down the fort at Ranger Headquarters.

They had spent most of yesterday bringing in everything they could and tying down everything they could not. They got out all the empty containers they could find (which turned out to be a wise precaution), and then made a supply run to stock up on non-perishables, batteries, candles, and bottled water. Then they installed the boards Gadget had managed to scrounge up over the main windows. Gadget vowed to perfect her warping method so if this situation ever arose again they would be ready.

Greta made her presence known last night. First the wind began to pick up, followed by light, scattered showers. By this morning, tropical storm conditions prevailed, and by mid-afternoon, they were in a hurricane. It hadn't taken long for the power to fail. Gadget had been pacing ever since. Occasionally she would stop and sit, but invariably she would be up again in only a few minutes. She always had been more susceptible to cabin fever than the rest of them, but she usually could distract herself by tinkering in her workshop. Not so today.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the alert tones of the weather radio began playing, followed by the computerized voice.

_"The national weather service in Upton, New York has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for Bronx, Kings, New York, Queens, Richland, Rockland, and Westchester counties. At 9:17PM Eastern Daylight Time National Weather Service Doppler Radar indicated a thunderstorm capable of producing large hail and damaging winds. The thunderstorm was located 7 miles north-northeast of the city of Bedford, and was moving southwest at 42 miles per hour. Severe thunderstorms can produce torrential rain, damaging winds, and deadly lightn-."_

Gadget switched the radio off angrily.

"Golly, Chip, do you really think it's necessary to warn people about the wind and rain possibilities of a thunderstorm embedded in a category 4 hurricane, especially when it's already been raining heavily with steady category one and two winds for the last six hours?"

She took a deep breath, and as she did, a rumble of thunder seemed to answer her question.

"It's an automated system, Gadget. I doubt they'd take the time to reprogram everything when they've already got their hands full with Greta."

She crossed her arms across her chest and Chip braced himself for the rambling technical rebuttal, but it didn't come. He looked at her more closely. Her face was set in a nervous frown, her eyes seemed far away. He had assumed her restlessness was a result of being cooped up with nothing to do. Perhaps it was something else.

"Gadget? Is everything okay?"

It was several moments before her eyes re-focused, as though there were a delay between her hearing the question and processing it. She looked at him and smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm fine. At least as fine as you can be in a hurricane. Which isn't to say that we're in any danger from the hurricane, just that it's always better to _not_ be in a hurricane. But since we _are_ in a hurricane, we're doing as well as we can be expected to be." She looked around. "I think."

His narrowed his eyes and looked into hers. "Are you sure?"

"Golly, Chip, of course I'm sure."

She turned and began pacing again.

He sighed quietly. He knew the greatest case he could ever solve would be the mystery of women. However, he had long ago resigned himself to the fact that it was a case he likely never would. He went back to his novel, and a few minutes later came to the end of a chapter. He marked his place, closed the book, laid it on the floor beside the couch, stood, and stretched.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in," he said.

"Golly, already? It's only nine-thirty." His declaration seemed to have made her more nervous.

"Well, there's only so much reading you can do, even when it's Shureluck Jones. And Greta will be gone by daybreak, so if I turn in early, I can get right out and start assessing the damage at first light."

"Oh. That…sounds like a good idea."

She was wringing her hands. Chip knew it was usually not a good idea to press her when she insisted she was fine, but it was so obvious that something was bothering her that, as her friend, he could not in good conscience at least press a little bit. He gave her a concerned look.

"Gadget…are you sure nothing's bothering you? 'Cause if there is…I'd like to help."

Her expression softened. "Thanks, Chip. But I'm okay." Her words and tone continued to dispute each other. But he certainly couldn't make her talk.

"Okay. But if you change your mind…I'm here."

Having changed into his nightshirt before piling up on the couch a few hours ago, he lay down one of the two pallets they had made behind the couch. Neither of them were too keen on the idea of sleeping in their rooms. He pulled the blanket to his shoulders and rolled so his back was to the door, and to Gadget.

"Leave the candles burn as long as you like," he said. "They won't bother me."

"I will, thanks."

"Goodnight, Gadget."

"Goodnight, Chip."


	2. The Past

Gadget watched Chip roll over, trying to come up with some excuse, any excuse to keep him up, but her brilliant mind had locked up, and couldn't spit out so much as a simple quadratic equation. The last thing in the world she wanted right now was to be alone.

She should have just told him how uneasy she was. Okay, she would at least be honest with _herself_. She was frightened, almost to the point of terror. The last hurricane she had been through was a non-issue. Sealed in the cave, there wasn't so much as a breeze, or the slightest twitch of motion. Not to mention she had been surrounded by both her fellow Rangers and the Pi-rats. There had been joking, story telling, and lots of laughter. The one before that, however…

It was just after she lost her father. She had thrown herself into her work, into any kind of distraction that she could manage. She hadn't been aware a storm was even coming. But the old B-25 began shaking even before she heard the howling wind. The rain pelted the aluminum skin mercilessly; creating an incessant cacophony that drowned out all sounds except the ones that came from her own mind. Work became impossible as the discarded Mitchell shook as though a giant infant had hold of it while throwing a tantrum. For the first time since he had been gone, she had no distraction.

Forced to face it, the enormity of the loss came crashing down on her and she realized she was completely alone. No friends, no family. If the airplane came apart and she were killed, no one would mourn her. And there was no one to comfort her in her pain. No one to hold her in her terror and tell her everything would be all right.

She curled into a ball in a corner, sobbing uncontrollably, terrified beyond all reason. Indifferent to her continued existence. Finally, exhausted by tears and terror, she slept. At first, her reality followed her into slumber, but eventually the nightmares withdrew and she slept peacefully.

When she awoke, bright sunshine surrounded her. Looking outside, the sodden ground was the only indication a storm had passed. The sky was that rarest shade of blue that only comes when clear skies follow a rain heavy enough to wash all the pollutants from the air. Though physically refreshed, she was psychologically exhausted. Over the next few days, she was able to come to terms with the loss of her father, and her loneliness. She reluctantly accepted both, and though she continued to exist, looking back she realized she had ceased to live. Then the boys had come and saved her, changed her. For that she could never repay them.

She watched Chip trying to make himself comfortable on the unfamiliar pallet, and took a step towards him, mouth open, but still unable to force anything out of it. He was so special. She had long ago admitted it to herself, but could not bring herself to admit it to him. Not even when he swung the door wide open a few weeks ago while helping her with some routine maintenance on the Ranger Wing.

_"Gadget, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," he said._

_"Sure, Chip. Anything."_

_"Well, we've been friends for a while now. And I want you to know how much your friendship means to me."_

_"Well golly, Chip, your friendship means a lot to me too."_

_"And I want you to know how pretty I think you are. Not just pretty. I…I think you're really beautiful, Gadget."_

_She pulled her head out of the access panel it was stuck in and turned to face him. The conversation was taking an unexpected turn. She felt a blush rising in her cheeks and pushed her hair back behind her ear, not realizing she was smudging grease on her face._

_"Well, thank…thank you, Chip."_

_He smiled at her and picked up a rag that was lying on the wing. He wet it with his tongue and tenderly wiped away the grease from her forehead. Her blush intensified. He stepped closer to her and took her hand._

_"And…for me anyway…what we have has gone beyond friendship. I'm not going to go so far as to call it 'love'. But I'd like to call it more than just 'friends'. And I'd like the opportunity to explore that with you. To see exactly what it is…and where it might go. What do you think?"_

_The answer she gave was not the one she really wanted to._

_"I think that's really sweet, Chip. But it's probably not a very good idea."_

_"It's not?"_

_Shock, disbelief, stupefaction, and denial flashed across his face, flared in his eyes. Only for an instant, he brought it immediately under control. But it was there long enough for her to see. It almost broke her heart. She wanted to tell him yes, tell him that she felt the same way, that _**she**_ just _**might**_ be willing to call it 'love'. But she didn't. In an almost disassociated state of mind, she watched and listened to herself tell him the exact opposite of what she wanted to. Try to explain why it was a bad idea, something about tension and the dynamics of the team, and her reasoning must have sounded as lame to him as it did to her. But she couldn't stop herself._


	3. The Present

To his credit, and as she knew he would be, he was a complete gentleman about it. He had said he understood, but hoped that she might change her mind after some consideration. Since then, he'd gone on as though the conversation never happened, never once pressuring her or making her feel uncomfortable. But even though he tried, and nearly succeeded, to hide it, she could see in his eyes she that she'd broken his heart.

Now here they were, alone together for at least two days. Him lying over there, no doubt desperate to be able to touch her. Her pacing the room, terrified, wanting only to be held by him. Tears welled in her eyes.

This fear was simply not like her. Okay, so yes, damn it, she was a girl. But what did that have to do with anything? She was as noble and proud, as gallant and brave as any of them. She'd never backed down from anything in her life. Why then this fear? So she'd never had a boyfriend before, so what? So her social life had been all but non-existent before meeting this wonderful group of people, so what? Why could she not tell this wonderful man how she felt about him when she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he felt the same way?

She felt the frustration and despair welling up inside her to the point she could contain it no longer. She turned away from him and went to stand under the skylight, despite the dripping water, determined to face the storm, and cried quietly.

When, a few minutes later, she felt his hands on her shoulders, she whirled around, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his shoulder. The dam holding back her tears burst when she felt his arms around her in return. He held her firmly but gently, and the love and support flowing from him was physically palpable. He held her like that until her tears subsided.

"Oh, Chip," she whispered, head still resting on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," he whispered softly in her ear. "It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for."

He felt her tense as a bolt of lightning cut the sky directly above, followed an instant later by the crash of thunder. He guided her from under the window, and they sat on the couch, her head on his chest, legs curled under her, wrapped in his arms. She told him about the hurricane in the bomber. He listened intently, holding her with one arm, gently stroking her hair with the other hand.

"That's nothing to be sorry about," he told her.

"I know. That's not why I'm sorry."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart."

He tried to respond, but could not.

"I know you've had a hard time of things since I turned you down. And I-."

"No, Gadget. None of that is your fault."

"But I-."

"I didn't think it was showing, but you don't have to take any responsibility for my feelings."

"But Chip, I-."

"No," he said firmly. "Even if it's unintentional, allowing my emotions to negatively affect yours is wrong. I'll just have to do a better job of-."

Gadget pushed off of his chest and put her hand over his mouth.

"I lied to you. That day by the Ranger Wing. I lied when I said that us being together was a bad idea."

Her heart wrenched in her chest when she saw the pain in his eyes. She took her hand back.

"_Why_?" he whispered.

She couldn't meet his eyes. "I…I don't know. Even as I was saying those things, I could hardly believe it was me who was talking. I was scared, I don't know why. You've been the perfect gentleman, Chip. If anything, you've shown how much you care by how you've treated me since then. But I know you've been hurting. So have I. And I'm still scared."

She looked up at him.

"But at least now I know what to do."

"What?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was awkward at first, as they were both mildly surprised, but after only a moment they melted into each other and the kiss became deeper and sweeter. When they finally broke the kiss, Gadget looked shyly into his eyes, a girlish smile on her face. Chip took her face in his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You are _so_ beautiful."

Even in the candlelight, the flush in her cheeks was apparent. She wanted to respond in kind, but could not at first find her voice.

"And you're very handsome," she finally said softly.

They kissed again, and the second was even better than the first. They broke apart again and Gadget lay her head back on Chip's chest. The whole world seemed different all of a sudden. She closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart, relishing in the feeling of his arms around her. It wasn't until lightning again brightened the room and thunder shook the windows that she realized she had completely forgotten the storm, and that her fear had melted away.

And for the first time in her life, she stopped thinking. Her mind, which from the moment she woke to the moment she fell asleep, churned like an immensely large and complex clock ticking off hours at the rate of seconds, was silent. Motionless. Her only thoughts were those of the simple feelings of being with him like this.

It could have been two minutes or two hours later when Chip kissed the top of her head.

"I really do need to turn in now," he said.

She drew a long breath, let it out slowly.

"Okay," she said. But she didn't move. After a minute, she spoke again. "Chip…thank you."

"No. No thank you."

Reluctantly, she withdrew from his arms.

"I guess I'll turn in as well."

She carried a candle to her room, where she quickly changed into her nightgown. The normally cozy space was dark, damp, and drafty, and the wind was singing a mournful song. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. When she re-emerged into the main room, the candle she carried was the only one still lit. She set it beside her pallet, climbed under the covers, and blew it out, then turned to her other side so she was facing Chip.

As her eyes adapted to the dark, the details of his profile slowly emerged from the shadowy silhouette he started as. She was pleased to find that he was lying on his side facing her.

"Good night, Gadget," he said once again, startling her because she thought he was already sleeping. His eyes remained closed.

"Good night," she replied softly.

She watched the even rise and fall of his shoulders, and as the sharpness of the sensations she felt while on the couch with him faded, her mind wound itself back up to its usual fervor. It was though there was a recording of a large crowded room being played with ever increasing volume. The morose song of the wind reawakened the fear that earlier had threatened to overwhelm her, and as the night drew on, the couple of inches separating her pallet from his started to seem like an enormous chasm.

He was lying on his left side, left arm under his pillow, right arm out in front of him. She slid to the edge of her pallet and reached out, setting her hand on top of his. The contact soothed her nerves just enough that she thought she might sleep. She closed her eyes, but opened them a moment later when she felt Chip's hand enfold hers.

His eyes were open and he was smiling at her and she felt her cheeks flush.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"Waking you."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh."

They lay there for several minutes, saying nothing, communing with their eyes. Finally, Chip looked down at his makeshift mattress, then back at her, and dipped his head towards the space beside him. Gadget smiled.

"I'd like that very much," she said.

He slid over to make room and she gratefully curled up against him. Her mind quieted as she let the wondrous feeling of being held by him overcome her again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. "But trust me. I'm getting as much out of this as you are."

"I kind of doubt that."

"Why is that?"

"Because…why are we whispering?"

Chip lowered his voice even more. "I don't know. Why _are_ we whispering?"

She matched his almost inaudible tone. "I don't guess…" She cleared her throat, then continued in a more normal, though still subdued tone. "I don't guess there is any reason."

"Okay. So you were saying?"

"What was I saying?"

"Why you thought you were getting more out of this than me."

"Oh, that. Chip…you don't think…you don't think I'm girly do you?"

As soon as the word left her mouth, she realized it had come out wrong.

"Not that I think you might not think I'm a girl, because very obviously I am a girl, or that maybe you don't think I'm feminine, because I try really hard to be feminine sometimes because I know I'm sort of a tomboy. More along the lines of do you think I'm the kind of girl who's all weak and pouty and cries at the drop of a hat and needs their big strong man to come and rescue them every five minutes kind of girly."

Chip was forced to hide his smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Gadget, one of the things that makes you so special is that you're strong, and brave, and independent. We can depend on you, and if you ever need rescuing, it's probably because you've risked your life to rescue one of us. No, I don't think you're girly at all."

"Even after all the things I told you about the hurricane that came after dad died?"

"Gadget, _anyone_ would have been that scared under those circumstances. I know_ I_ would have."

"You would?"

"Of course. Gadget, it's perfectly all right to be scared sometimes. Otherwise, how would we know we were in danger? And you were facing the immediate threat of the storm, and the long-term threat of an unknown future, while still attempting to come to terms with the loss of your father. I would say there was something wrong with anyone who _wasn't_ scared and intimidated by that."

"I just…I just feel really girly tonight. I've never needed a man to hold me until all the monsters went away, but I've needed one tonight. And I'm glad it's you."

"You didn't need a man, Gadget. You just needed a friend. Maybe even a…boy…friend?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Chip. Definitely a _boy_friend."

They kissed and he held her cheek with his hand. But in doing so, his elbow also pressed against her breast. It was simple incidental contact, and Chip probably didn't even realize what he was doing. But in Gadget's mind, he might as well have been fondling her. It seemed that all physical sensation suddenly centered right_ there_. And from that point of contact radiated a heat that quickly spread throughout her body.

She thought she had been aroused before. When encountering a particularly hunky member of the opposite sex and allowing her eyes to wander, or when entertaining a particular thought or fantasy. Apparently she had mistaken those feelings for something else, something much milder.

She pressed herself even closer to him, forcing him to roll over enough to get his arm from under the pillow and around her. The kiss intensified and she ran her hands up and down his sides, becoming emboldened in a way she never imagined before. He responded in kind, caressing her shoulders while keeping his arms wrapped tightly about her.

Short of breath, she took her lips from his, but continued kissing all around his face, taking quick breaths between each peck. Chip's hands strayed from her shoulders and began exploring further. Up and down her sides, across the small of her back, straying tentatively once all the way down to her rear, as though testing the water. But when she showed no sign of protest to that, he began including that area in his explorations as well.

The heat continued to build within her, becoming concentrated around her breasts and between her legs, flaring through her pinnae, and tingling along the length of her fingers and toes. The room, which only a few minutes ago had been bordering on chilly, now seemed as though the heat was running unchecked. She rolled so she was completely atop him, but quickly realized her nightgown would prevent her from straddling him. As she explored his mouth with her tongue, while he also explored hers, she reached down and began pulling on the seam of her nightgown, hitching it up. It took only a moment for Chip to realize what she was doing, and where they were about to go. He broke the kiss, put his hands on her shoulders, pushed her slightly apart from him.

"Gadget, maybe we should wait bef-."

"No, Chip," she said breathlessly, pushing his hands away from her shoulders. "That's sweet of you, but don't stop." She kissed his forehead, "Please," kissed his eyes. "Please don't stop."

Rather than resist her further, he ran his hands along her sides, across her rear, and down her thighs, taking the hem of her nightgown in the crook between hand and thumb and pushing it up. Gadget lifted her hips so he could get it above them, then sat up and stripped out of it in a quick, fluid motion, revealing her body in all its glorious perfection. He almost gasped at the sight of her beauty, tantalizingly revealed in the flickering light of the storm.

She ran her hands under and up his nightshirt, running her fingers through the tufted fur on his chest. As she did, he sat up and she pulled the shirt over his head as she sat astride him. He was positioned perfectly, and lightly cupped one breast while tenderly kissing the other. Gadget responded with gasps and sighs and soft moans as Chip continued to run his hands all over her, touching, caressing, kissing, and she began to rock her hips, grinding into him.

Finally, she put her hands on his chest, pushing him gently onto his back. She repositioned herself so that her hips were above his, then leaned forward and kissed him, first on one cheek, then the other. She sat up, lifted her hips, lowered them down.

She was expecting, but still not ready for, the sharp pain as he broke through her maidenhead and she cried out sharply. She sat still a moment, eyes closed, squeezing his shoulders tightly. Chip put his right hand on top of her left, kissed her left arm just above the wrist.

"I wish I didn't have to hurt you," he said softly.

She put her index finger across his lips. The pain was fading quickly. After another moment to collect herself, she began rocking slowly back and forth. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body as she glided back and forth atop him. He continued to run his hands up and down her side, along her back, across her face, across her breasts, and electricity surged through her body every time he touched her right _there_. So encompassed was she by her own gasps and soft cries of pleasure, with the tingling warm waves surging through her, she didn't hear Chip's own soft sounds of pleasure, his heavy breathing, see his half closed eyes.

She moved faster and faster, alternately arching her back and leaning over to run the length of her lean body along his, feeling his arms encompass her when she did. A new wave of pleasure, white hot in intensity, started to build. It began in the warm center where they were joined, spreading, looming like a tsunami on the horizon. Her breath came in short gasps, punctuated with soft cries, and then not so soft cries. And when the wave broke, it exploded across every nerve in her body, making her call out at the top of her voice.

And as the wave was still breaking, bouncing through her body like harmonic waves in a pool of water, their thrusts seemed to fall into perfect synchronicity. And Chip ground himself into her, lifting her with his hips and moaning as he gripped her wrists tightly. And then the motion stopped.

She lay down atop him, head on his shoulder, chest heaving, breathless, and realized he was panting as hard as she. He folded his arms around her.

"Golly," she said breathlessly.

"Ditto," he replied.

They lay together, her atop him, for several minutes, catching their breath, attempting to absorb the incredible feeling of intimacy that enveloped them.

"Gadget," Chip said finally.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I love you."

She pushed herself up, arms on his chest, so she could look in his eyes.

"Oh, Chip. I love you too."

She kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, squeezing her tightly, and the fire was rekindled, building until they began again. They made love for hours, again and again, exploring the whole of each other, until finally, well towards morning, they fell into an exhausted slumber, cradled in each other's arms.


	4. The Future

Dale rolled the Ranger Wing inverted, letting the nose drop as he did, then continued to push it over at the bottom of the loop, leveled the wings, and pulled out of the dive. His lavender opponent was dead ahead. He chased her through an elaborate scissors maneuver, a climb, a wingover, and then a Cuban eight before she fluted her wings in a braking maneuver and came alongside him.

"You're really stating to get good, Dale!" she shouted over at him.

"Gee, thanks, Foxy! But I'll never be as good as you."

"That's because I was_ born_ flying, silly! You do very well for someone without his own wings."

"Yeah, but I still…"

His voice trailed off as he noticed the scene beginning to play out below him. Foxy followed his gaze and also was silenced. Devastation was everywhere. Roofs were blown off many houses, mobile homes were shredded, debris of every shape and size covered the landscape. Most of the area was flooded. He saw several humans traversing the roads of their once pristine neighborhoods in boats, canoes, and kayaks.

They had been safely sheltered from the sound and fury of the storm, and so far had treated it like nothing more than a forced holiday. The harsh reality of the wide ranging destructive force a hurricane possessed was laid out for them to see from their lofty vantage point. It was a sobering sight. They looked at each other and as Dale said Chip's name, Foxglove spoke Gadget's. Their jaunty playfulness was suddenly gone and they set a direct course for headquarters.

The damage seemed to lessen as they got nearer to the city. Debris was not as extensively scattered and more homes seemed intact. Many of the streets remained flooded, however. It wasn't until they reached the city proper, with its massive drainage system, that the flooding seemed to improve.

The big oak came into view ahead, and Dale brought the Ranger Wing around to approach from the north, which was the only way to access the hangar. Though trash was scattered around the park and the ground was obviously sodden, even from an altitude of two hundred feet, the tree seemed to be intact. Some of the leaves were gone, but that was the only sign of anything amiss. That is, until he began his final approach to the hangar. The structure was completely gone. Only a few pieces of torn sheet metal remained at the few points where it had been anchored to the tree.

Despite his reputation as a goof being very well deserved, (and he was _proud of_ it, thank you very much!), he knew that there were times when seriousness was both prudent and necessary. Flying, and even moreso landing, the Ranger Wing was one of those times (a valuable lesson learned on the craft's maiden voyage). He brought the Ranger Wing in expertly, setting it down gently in front of the space where the hangar used to be. Foxy touched down softly beside him.

"I guess it's a good thing we moved the Ranger Wing," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about Chip and Gadget."

He stripped out of his leather flying cap and goggles (styled after Monty's), and shrugged out of the five point harness Gadget had installed so they could take full advantage of the Wing's maneuverability. He jumped down and headed straight for the door, Foxglove right behind him. He flattened his nose as he turned the knob and attempted to rush in, but the door failed to open. It was being impeded by something on the other side.

His alarm increased and he put his shoulder against the door. It gave and rebounded, gave and rebounded, accompanied by a squishing sound. After struggling with it for a moment, he realized there were towels or somesuch stuffed along the bottom of the jamb. The door was open enough for him to reach inside and pull the towels away. Now unimpeded, it swung open easily.

His first thought was that a slumber party had occurred in their absence. Two makeshift pallets were constructed behind the couch. The one nearer the door was empty. A slender form occupied the further pallet, the strawberry blonde locks protruding from the covers identifying Gadget as the occupant.

But as he took in the details of the scene, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. Gadget's nightgown, turned inside out, was piled in ball at the foot of the empty pallet. Likewise Chip's nightshirt, also turned inside out, was slung haphazardly on the back of the couch. And another form, at first glance hidden by Gadget's, lay next to her, far to close to be occupying a third pallet beyond the second.

It took only the briefest of moments for all this to process, as Foxy stormed in right behind him.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked loudly, in fact almost shouting. She also stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene, but her surprise was unaccompanied by shock as Dale's was.

With a startled sound, Gadget sat up quickly, gathering up the sheet to herself only after belatedly remembering she was nude. Chip sat up almost at the same instant, looking around in surprise and confusion.

But even as this was happening, Foxglove wrapped her wings around Dale to screen the scene. (She was slightly offended by, but also understanding of, where Dale's gaze fell as Gadget sat up.)

"Sorry, guys," she said. "We'll just be outside. Take your time!"

And after the sudden flurry of motion and sound, the room was silent again. Gadget looked at Chip, her cheeks blazing red from embarrassment.

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I thought we'd break the news to everyone," she said.

"What on…what time is it?"

He looked around, momentarily disoriented enough that he couldn't remember where the clock was.

"Omigosh! It's almost one! I mean what…where…how?" he stuttered, standing quickly. Gadget rose to her knees, letting the sheet fall away, and pulled Chip down to his.

"I guess we overslept."

"For six hours?"

"Well," her cheeks had started to regain their normal color, but flushed again, "That's probably about how much…sleep we lost."

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment. Gadget produced a girlish giggle, which made Chip chuckle, which made Gadget laugh, and suddenly they were both leaning against each other, laughing so hard they had to wipe tears from their eyes. After a moment, their fit calmed and they stood.

"Have a shower, Gadget. I'll get dressed and hold them off until you're decent. Then I guess we've got a little explaining to do."

"Thanks, Chip. You're very sweet."

"Anything for you, Gadget."

She hugged him tightly, her nude body pressing into his. He suddenly found himself in a state of arousal, yet knowing there was nothing he could do about it right now. She kissed him, long and hard, which only made the situation…worse.

"Chip, last night was the most wonderful of my life, I wouldn't trade it for anything. And if this little episode is the price to pay, it was well worth it. And I'm only embarrassed to be caught…well, with my pants down. Not to be caught with you. I love you."

"I love you too, Gadget. Very much."

She kissed him lightly on the forehead, turned, and headed for the bathroom. Chip watched her go, drinking in the sight of her bare shoulders, narrow waist, trim legs, and dimpled bum. And suddenly he realized:

He had never been more happy in his life.


	5. Epilogue

_So originally, I didn't plan to write this part. But two things bothered me. One, though I told the story I wanted to tell, it just didn't seem...finished. Something seemed missing. And after some careful analysis, I realized that the way the story ends, it seems to focus on what happened between them physically, and my intent was to focus on the _emotion. _I wasn't trying to write erotica, I was trying to tell a love story. That's why most of the words you would expect to see in their lovemaking (again, choice of words) scene weren't used._ _So these scenes have been added in an attempt to flesh that aspect out. Hope you enjoy and that it makes the story more presentable._

_-GW_

* * *

Dale sat sullenly next to the Ranger Wing, gazing down at the empty park. There was no reason for him to be upset. He had been with Foxglove for some time now, and he was very happy with her. He _should_ be happy for Chip. And Gadget too. But apparently there was still enough of that old rivalry left over to get him worked up.

But maybe that wasn't all it was. Once he and Foxglove were clearly an item, he expected Chip and Gadget to pair off soon after. But they hadn't. In the back of his mind, he had perhaps assumed a moral victory, thinking that meant that Chip had tried with her and struck out. Or maybe even that if Chip had somehow gotten out of the way before he met Foxglove, Gadget would've chosen him.

"Dale, sweetie," Foxy said, sitting beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Aw, nothing," he said. The last thing he needed was for her to find out about this.

"Is it about Gadget?"

He looked startled, and stammered a moment before getting out a response. "No! Of…of course not. I'm with you Foxy."

She folded a wing around him. "I know that, silly. But I also know how you used to look at her. Before you were with me."

"I…I don't…I mean…you…"

"Oh, Dale, it's okay. I know you don't mean anything by it. It's hard when you find out that someone you cared for is together with someone else, even if you're together with someone else too. It's instinctive. No one likes to find out they can't have something that they wanted, even after they don't want it anymore."

"So…you're…you're not mad?"

"No, not at all. The shock will wear off in a few hours and you'll be fine." She patted his shoulder and stood. "Of course," she said sweetly, "If I ever catch you checking out her rack like that again, I'm going to gouge your eyeballs out."

She kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving him stammering an attempted denial to her back.

* * *

Chip checked his image in the mirror, ensuring his fur wasn't _too_ mussed. He straightened his bomber jacket and reached for his hat. Then thought better of it. He didn't want to present his normal persona. He wanted a more casual look. Not the leader speaking to the troops, a friend asking his friends for understanding.

Not that he felt he had done anything wrong. He really _was_ in love with Gadget, even though he had attempted to downplay it a few weeks ago so as not to come on too strong. If there was anything, it was going "all the way" so quickly. In his defense, he did make an attempt to splash some proverbial cold water on things…well okay, halfhearted attempt, but at least he was thinking along those lines. And Gadget had been so forceful…usually she was terribly shy when it came to things like that. But it wasn't like it had been a one-night stand. Even though it wasn't really how things should get started (though it did happen), they were in a committed relationship now, so he didn't see anything wrong with it.

He left the hat on its hook, slipped out of the jacket, and instead rummaged in his dresser for a tee shirt, settling on a blue-trimmed v-neck. He checked his image in the mirror again. Much better.

He went back to the living room and rolled up their makeshift pallets. He put the sheets from Gadget's pallet back in the linen closet. The ones they used he put in the laundry, along with his nightshirt and Gadget's nightgown. By the time he had done all that, Gadget had showered and dressed in her usual coveralls. She came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Chip took her hand and turned to face her.

"Well," he said, taking a deep breath. "How should we explain this?"

"Honestly, Chip, I don't think there's anything to explain. It's really none of their business."

He nodded. "For the most part, I agree. But…we _were_ caught…red handed, so to speak. In what might as well have been a public setting. If it were already common knowledge we were together, I think a simple apology would suffice. But they're going to have questions."

"Questions that we simply aren't required to answer." She led him by the hand to the table, where she sat across from him and took both of his hands in both of hers.

"Chip, last night…it was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Not just the…" her cheeks flushed and she lowered her voice slightly, "the sex. Though, that was…" she cleared her throat. "Also." She smiled shyly, looking away from him for a moment. "Guess I'm going to have to get used to talking about this kind of thing."

She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then looked back up and into Chip's eyes. She squeezed his hands tightly.

"It was all the rest. The togetherness. The intimacy. The feeling of it being just the two of us in the whole world. And the feeling that to take on the whole world would be such a simple thing if we were together.

"It was finally finding out what Dad meant when he talked about how much he loved Mom. And knowing with certainty that I feel the same way about you. That I love you. Just like that.

"All that is special because it's something that only the two of us know about. It's a great and good thing that defines the intimacy between us. To spread any of that around, to share it with anyone else diminishes it for us. So our relationship has started out a little differently than most others, so what? That just makes it more uniquely us.

"That's what I mean when I say we don't have anything to explain. We're in a relationship now, that's all they need to know. Everything else is _ours_."

He nodded, slightly taken aback by the depth of her emotion. But he still felt something ought to be said. A simple 'none of your beeswax' just seemed a bit…rude. But one thing he did know about being in a relationship was that you had to carefully pick your battles with the fairer sex. And this wasn't a battle he had any desire to pick up. It simply wasn't worth it, especially at this stage. He leaned across the table and brushed a quick kiss across her lips.

"Then we won't say anything. About the night. As for us being together, I guess just say that it's been coming for a while and finally got here last night."

"Good. That's all they really need to know." She started to get up, but Chip held her back.

"Gadget, wait."

She sat back down.

"All those things you just said...I could never have expressed myself like that. I've never been very good at talking about my feelings. But as you were talking, it all just made so much sense. Because I feel the same way. I've felt that way for a long time. I wasn't telling the whole truth that day by the Ranger Wing either. In my mind I've been calling it love for years. Since not long after I met you.

"The first time I saw you, something in me changed. I didn't realize it when it happened, and when I finally did, it was even longer before I recognized it for what it was."

He looked down at the table, knowing he had to tell her what he was about to, but he couldn't meet her eyes while he did.

"I haven't always been the Chip you know me to be. Especially when I was young, I had a mean streak in me a mile wide. You wouldn't have even recognized me then. Especially to Dale. We've known each other since we were little kids, and I was always _so_ mean to him. It's a wonder he stuck around at all.

"And there was this person we used to annoy together. Terrorize almost. Oh, we stayed on him constantly. Dale did it because it was fun, and in the end nobody was ever in danger. They were just pranks, some more elaborate than others. But I did it...I did it to be mean, because I got off on the feeling of power it gave me. I felt superior to him because of it. I was...I was really not a very nice person then.

"And after we moved into the city, I mellowed out some. But that streak was still there. Our first case...my intentions were not as honorable as I made them out to be. The power trip was there again. Against a human this time. I thought oh, if I could prove myself superior to one of them, the feeling of power would be tremendous."

He looked up, met her eyes.

"And then I met you. And everything changed."

He looked down again, that brief contact all he could stand at the moment. Shame burned through him.

"I realized that I had to _be_ the honorable man I made myself out to be. For you. I guess that's why I'm always so driven. I'm still trying to make up for all the wrong I've done. I don't deserve you, Gadget. But I promise you, the old Chip is gone forever. And the one you know loves you, and will love you, through anything and everything life will ever throw at us. And if called to lay down my life for you I would do it without doubt or hesitation."

He looked up again. Tears filled her eyes, a few ran down her face, and her hand was over her mouth.

"Because you _are_ my life. Without you, there _is_ no me. I will love you forever."

She took her hand from her mouth and used it to cover his.

"Please," she said. "Please stop. I don't care who you were, Chip. I care who you _are_. And you're a _good_ man. And I love you."

They stood and embraced tightly. After a long moment, they broke apart. Gadget wiped her eyes and they stood.

"Well then," she said. "I guess we should let them in."

"Okay, I'll start some breakfast."

"Don't you mean lunch?"

"I guess I do. Gadget?"

"Yes?"

He winked at her. "This is going to be fun."


End file.
